


Emasculated

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Shot, Comfort/Angst, Embarrassment, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Slow Build, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: The Goblin Kingdom is facing the threat of war, Jareth is marrying Sarah, and Sarah's having a coronation. The combined stress of all these things means Jareth is unable to orgasm, and even sometimes get hard. He finds this extremely embarrassing and humiliating. Cue Sarah, always willing to help. Bonus points if they're in the human world and Jareth has his regular human form. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emasculated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long with prompts lately. Had some medical issues, but hopefully those are all in the past now~ :)
> 
> • Here's a nice companion video for anyone who wants to see Sarah's little 'trick' in action: http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/post/144524813009/hotladylover-orgasm-the-ultimate-pleasure

Jareth was stressed. And why shouldn't he be? The Seelie and Unseelie Kingdoms were squaring up for yet another war. The Goblin King was probably the only Royal that didn't give a shit about fae politics. Then again that was to be expected. His throne room was a constant war zone - if he wanted a fight, he could do so from the comfort of his own home!  
  
Sarah's coronation was any day now, as was their wedding. Jareth thought that scheduling both on the same day would ease some of the stress. It didn't.  
  
The King of the goblins startled when there was suddenly a noise to the side of him. He looked down, spotting one of the smaller goblins as it stared up at him expectantly. "Yes..?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Wheres shoulds I put this, sire?" Qüiver waved a piece of parchment above his head.  
  
"In the pile." Jareth turned back to his desk load of papers, quill already ascribble.  
  
"This pile is awful big-"  
  
" _Then make a second pile!_ " Jareth bellowed, and the tiny goblin squeaked before doing just that - even the stupidest of goblins weren't stupid enough to test their king when he was in this sort of a mood.  
  
After a moment, Qüiver piped up again. "Troll King wants to know if yous is siding with him or Pansy King?" Pansy King was of course the King of the elf kingdom. "Says yous need to choose which side yous is on!" Qüiver then shrank back. "I mean... If you _wants_ to... _Sire..._ "  
  
Jareth's glare softened. He inwardly groaned before reaching out and awkwardly patting the cowering goblin on the top of it's head. "Now now." He muttered. "Tell him if he can make it worth our while, I'll consider it." Qüiver stared up at Jareth in fascination. "What are you still doing here?" The goblin squeaked before scampering out of the room. The King of the goblins pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine already forming. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"There's probably a reason for that..." Jareth smirked at the familiar voice, turning his face again towards the door.

"Dearest." Whatever semblance of a smile he had was soon slipping from his face. "I have a lot of work-"

"It can wait..." Sarah was behind him now, her hands on his shoulders. She began rubbing gently. "You're overworking yourself."

"Being a King isn't easy, Sarah-"

"You haven't touched me in weeks." Sarah pursed her lips when she felt Jareth's shoulders twitch. "Are you already bored of me?" She smirked knowing full well that he'd correct her any moment. A dark feeling bloomed in her stomach when she was met with silence. "Jareth?" Still nothing. "I know the wedding was rushed, but- but if you need more time, we can delay-"

"It's not that." The Goblin King sighed, pulling away. "I just haven't had time." Sarah's hands closed into fists - she hated it when he lied.

"Bullshit." Jareth then turned, his breath stalling at the icy look she gave him. "For someone who reorders time, you're being awfully lazy." The fae broke her gaze. Such a cruel gaze. "Jareth, there's something you're not telling me - and I'm not going anywhere until you do." She felt her temper flare when still he said nothing. "If you can't even _communicate_ with me, what chance is there, Jareth? **Talk to me.** "

"Sarah, please..." His voice sounded weary, ending in a choked gasp in the back of his throat. Sarah took his face in her hands giving him an imploring look. "I need time-"

"So make some!" Sarah growled under her breath when Jareth stood from his chair, walking across the room. She followed him, not about to give up. "Jareth for goodness sake! What is so bad that you can't even tell **me?** " That dark feeling was growing bigger as every worrisome thought suddenly raced through her mind.

"I can't-" Jareth's cheeks were turning redder as the seconds ticked by. "Sarah, I'm... just very _stressed._ " He said. Sarah's hands were on his shoulders again from behind.

"So let me **relieve** some of that stress..." The Goblin King bit back a noise when he felt her breath by his ear. "Jareth..." She kissed the side of his neck, and Jareth sucked in a breath before pulling away. She could have throttled him. "You have ten seconds, Goblin King. Ten. Nine. _Eight-_ "

"It's the stress, Sarah." Jareth turned to look her in the eye. "Another avoidable war - just like the last. And I have to act like I give a damn. I have to bargain things away just to secure our future, when there's just going to be another war again, and another..!" His hands were in his hair. "Your coronation- Our wedding..! It has to be perfect. Has to be." He was pacing around the room now, his body language jerky and uncoordinated. "I won't settle for less, Sarah. I am the King... I'm the _King..._ " Sarah was suddenly in front of him, her face full of worry.

"Jareth..." She pulled him close, and Jareth let her, sagging against her with an exhausted sigh.

"Sarah, I'm having... problems." He whispered, hiding his face in her hair. Before she could ask, he elaborated. "I can't- I haven't been able to- to perform-" He tapered off, unable to finish the sentence. Sarah's arms held him close.

"Oh, Jareth..." She kissed his ear. "You could've told me." Another kiss. "You need a break from the Underground." It wasn't a suggestion, more an order. She smiled when she felt her King nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Sarah was the first to take a seat on the edge of their bed. They made frequent trips Above Ground, and naturally owned a house there as well. Granted, it wasn't as lavish as the castle, but it was comfortable enough all the same. Sarah liked the familiarity.

Jareth, when prodded by a look from his beloved, then took a seat as well. Her hand found his, and the Goblin King sighed.

"I should have told you." Sarah nodded in agreement, and he smirked. "Just looking at you is always enough to get me hard as steel." He looked down at his crotch in contempt. "I feel... broken. _Useless-_ "

"You are **neither** of those things." Sarah grabbed his shoulders, steering him to face her. "Do you hear me, Jareth?" His eyes flickered up to meet hers before he nodded. Sarah kissed him slowly, desperate to fill that kiss with reassurance. She wanted him to feel her devotion. She wanted him to taste it. "For better for worse."

"For hard, for limp." Jareth chuckled meekly. Sarah kissed him again, and the fae let her guide him underneath her. His dress coat was the first to be stripped. Sarah then took her sweet time unbuttoning his waistcoat, and shirt. Instead of diving straight for his trousers, Sarah let her hands roam over his now bare torso. "Sarah..." He sighed, and his hand found the back of her head.

Sarah kissed one nipple before taking it into her mouth. She traced her tongue over it, feeling it peak, and then sucked. Her left hand fondled the other, and Jareth wriggled, clearly enjoying himself. Sarah's mouth pulled away, and began trailing up to his neck. She remembered the first time she'd kissed it - the Goblin King had been caught off guard at the time, and let out the most adorable whimper. He did the same now as she flicked her tongue out before giving the flesh a soft suck. One of her hands traced the other side of his neck, and Sarah smirked at the way Jareth writhed - attacked from both sides...

"My gorgeous Goblin King..." She whispered into his ear, eliciting a groan. "Just lie back and let your Queen do everything..." Jareth couldn't find the words to fight her, and so did as he was told. He keened when the hand on his neck slipped down to his waist. He had a very ticklish waist, and her touch had him arching away, his heart racing. "So responsive... So sensitive..." She chuckled, and Jareth felt a long forgotten twitch below the belt.

Her fingers skimmed over the sensitive flesh, feather light, and Jareth squirmed when her touch then abandoned his midriff to instead tickle it's way over the back of one of his hands. He gasped softly when her nails barely touched down as they travelled up his arm. Her lips were on his wrist in a soft kiss. He felt the heat of her tongue there, and then a shocking coolness as Sarah blew over the wet patch of skin. She did the same with the crook of his elbow. And again with his shoulder. Jareth laid there helplessly as Sarah's mouth and fingertips took turns in torturing his bare flesh.

"God, Sarah..." The fae's arms encircled her when she straddled his hips. Sarah smirked down at him, grinding slowly. Her hands settled on his waist, and she leaned down again to kiss him. Jareth's cock gave another fleeting twitch before the small amount of hardness that was there ebbed away again. He growled, angry with himself.

"Shhh..." Sarah kissed him again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and Jareth melted betwixt the cushions, his hips rising to rub against hers with a sudden hunger.

Sarah's hips slipped down as she broke the kiss, edging away with a playful look. Jareth watched her descent, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Very slowly Sarah's face inched closer and closer to his crotch. Instead of ripping down his trousers as she usually did, she instead nudged the bulge between his legs with her nose and lips. Jareth made a noise when he felt the heat of her mouth through the sheer fabric, followed by the wetness of her tongue. Sarah lapped and sucked at him, and after some time pulled away. Jareth shivered at the sudden coldness, and then whined when Sarah blew over him with a chuckle. Her mouth was on him again as her hands ran up and down his thighs appreciatively.

"God..." Jareth mewled when Sarah blew over the sodden fabric, his cock finally twitching with purpose.

"You can call me that if it helps..." Sarah smirked coquettishly. Her face was soon buried between his legs, sucking one of his balls through the fabric as her thumb traced his shaft. One of Jareth's hands gripped her hair as his hips rose in greedy thrusts.

The Goblin King panted as Sarah tortured him. She had him completely on edge, and at her mercy. Every time he thought she'd free his poor cock from it's confines, she merely played with it, delighting in his anguished cries. The more flustered he got, the more she teased him. Jareth was a babbling wreck by the time Sarah finally pulled his trousers down over his hips. His cock was hard, and glistening with precum, the sight of which spread a warm grin on Sarah's face.

"I told you you needed to relax..." She gave him a knowing look. Jareth was used to that look now. It was a look that said 'I'm always right, you big ninny'.

"How could I ever doubt my Queen?" Jareth returned her smile, his cock giving a pronounced throb between them.

Sarah traced a finger over his shaft, licking her lips when she stopped at the tip. She smeared the wetness around his head with just that finger, and then began rubbing the frenulum in little circles. Sarah had learnt, over the months spent rampantly fucking her Goblin King, that this little section of his cock acted much like her clit. She could get him to blow just by rubbing it with a single finger.

Jareth keened, his hips scooting closer. He was throbbing almost painfully as Sarah's finger slowly stroked over that little spot. "Faster..." He whined, eyes screwing shut. Sarah slowed down, and the Goblin King let out an anguished cry, a large bead of precum oozing from the tip of his cock. "Oh god, please..!" He was quickly rewarded with a faster pace, and groaned in satisfaction.

Sarah's other hand took his, bringing it up to her lips. She left wet, intimate kisses along his fingers as she continued to rub and stroke him closer and closer. Jareth's chest rose and fell with a sudden urgency, and Sarah's lips curved in a warm smile, never breaking eye contact.

"You're so beautiful, Jareth." She whispered, her lips laying devoted kisses on the back of his hand, and then on the pulse point of his wrist. The fae made soft needy noises as the finger on his cock sped up, swiping more precum from the tip before smearing it over the frenulum. Jareth hissed as he felt himself climbing.

"S-Sarah... My Sarah..." He moaned, one hand fisted in the bedsheets, the other suddenly wrapped around her wrist, guiding the pace until finally his pleasure peaked. Jareth's cock emptied in heavy spurts, a few landing on Sarah's hand. She never stopped, her finger continuing to circle that sensitive spot until every last dribble was released. Sarah brought her hand to her lips, staring into Jareth's eyes as she made a show of lapping up the mess. "Temptress..." He groaned feeling his sore cock try to twitch back into life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!!


End file.
